The Lions Den
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Four Years after the war. Harry is working as an Auror, he's kept a close friendship with Viktor Krum over the years and travels with his family to Egypt for the 2002 Quidditch World Cup. After an attack, targeting the Krums, Harry an injured and ill Viktor back to England to protect him and his family where a small little lie snowballs into love. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Year 5

Four Years after the war. Harry is working an Auror, he's kept a close friendship with Viktor Krum over the years. He travels with his family to Egypt for the 2002 Quidditch World Cup. After an attack, targeting the Krums, Harry an injured and Viktor back to England to protect him and his family. The attack triggered Viktors creature inheritance. Viktor fears Harrys rejection but thanks to a little lie from Harry snowballs into love. The evil follows them to England and threatens the Wizarding World with war once again.

Main Pairings: Harry/Viktor, Hermione/Draco, Marcus F./OC.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter it all belongs to Miss. JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story and the OCs I have created for it. I DO NOT make any profit from this at all I'm only doing this for fun. **

***I have NEVER done a Harry/Viktor story and thought it would be fun. I've read several stories about them, I have them on my favorite list, and decided to make one of my own. Several things before we start. **1)** Snape is alive and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. **2)** Draco and Hermione are together, I've read some "Dramione" stories and have written them together in some of my stories and like that pairing. I never liked Ron much. **3)** I'm pairing my OC, Caleb Cromwell, with Marcus Flint, someone I've never thought about until now. I've given him a makeover and to look like Jamie Yeates, the handsome and very sexy now 31 year old actor who played him in the movies, and decided to pair him up with my OC, Caleb. **4)** There will be creature inheritances here. **5)** Sirius Black IS alive. I've never used him in a story and I really wanted to explore his character. **6)** The prologue here is basically the letters Harry and Viktor exchanged over the course of the years. … Hope you like it***

* * *

><p><em>Dear Viktor, <em>

_Hi. How are you? I hope you're doing fine. After two months of being at the Durlseys I was able to move to the Burrow, to spend the remaining time of summer vacation. I was angry with them because Dumbledore told them not to say anything to me. Why would he do that? _

_Apparently, where Sirius lives in a place called the Order of the Phoenix. You won't believe what happened, Sirius told me I have a brother. His name is Caleb Cromwell, the Count of Hexton. I met him with Sirius a few days ago. It was a very emnotional day. I felt so many things, excitement and sadness. Excitement because I always dreamed of having a brother, and sadness because we grew apart not knowing each other. I think you met him when you came to Hogwarts, he was one of the older students in Skytherin. One of the few Slytherins that people actually liked. He told me he was three when I was born, our parents made a deal with their friends Lord Henry Cromwell and his wife Lady Katherine Cromwell, the Countess of Hexton to take us in. They took him first, but mom wanted one more night with me and unfortunately that was the night Voldemort arrived to kills us all. After they died I was taken to the Dursleys. He's very nice, kind, smart, very attractive but has a strong character if crossed. _

_I have nothing else to tell you for now. _

_I'm glad we're still in touch, You're a good friend._

_Harry._

* * *

><p>BULGARIA.<p>

Viktor looked up to see a snowy white owl fly into his window. He met Harry at eh Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts during his seventh year at Durmstrang and he had developed a great deal of respect for Harry. Ever since then they started writing they've gotten pretty close. Running to the window he took the note gave the owl a treat and told him to go rest out in the trees outside his home. His heart beat fast as he opened and read the note. Immediately he sat down and wrote a note back.

_Hello Harry, _

_I am doing well. Thank you. I'm sorry to read about the Dursleys, I wish you didn't have to spend all your vacations with them, but at least you got to leave and see your friends. How is Hermione and your friend Ron?_

_I do not know why Dumbledore did that, I'm sure he had a good reason, though it was not correct. I understand your position. You should know what's going on. _

_I'm glad you got to see your godfather.  
>Wooow! That is news, I'm sure you must be happy you have a brother. You're lucky, for I do not have one. It's good you have more family now and I'm glad you got to learn more about your history. It's a shame you couldn't grow up together but you have each other now. He sounds like a good guy, a tough guy is good when it comes to protecting the ones you love. I would like to meet him sometime. <em>

_Me, I am still working as Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team but I am thinking of doing something else since I know I can not play forever. _

_I'm very happy that we have been writing, it's been a year now I don't have many friends so I'm proud to call you a true friend._

_Write soon.  
>Viktor. <em>

_PS. I'm sending Hedwig in a few weeks, it is a long flight back to Scotland and I want her to rest before she goes back._

He decided to wait a few weeks before sending Hedwig back with the letter. It was a long flight afterall.

* * *

><p>SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS – Three weeks later Harry and the entire school were having probably the worst year of their lives. Given that Dolores Umbridge had taken over the school, kids were calling her the pink spider, that's how bad she was. Students were not even allowed to sit or stand next to each other given her psychotic paranoia. He also noticed that Dumbledore has been avoiding him and it was pissing him off but Dumbledore was being watched by the Ministry so he had his own problems to deal with. After Harrys detention he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room he sat by the fireplace with Hermione and Ron.<br>"What's wrong with your hand?' asked Hermione.

Harry showed her his left hand. "Nothing."

Hermione took his right hand. "The other hand…" Rolling up his sleeve she gasped. "You've got to tell Dumbledore."

"No." said Harry. "Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now, plus, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell Harry." said Ron. "The woman's torturing you. If your parents knew about this…"

"Yeah well I haven't gotten any of those have I Ron." said Harry.

"What about Caleb." said Ron. "Can't you talk to him?"  
>"No." said Harry. "With his temper, he might show up here and get into trouble."<p>

"Harry you've got to report this." said Hermione. "It's perfectly simple, you're being…"  
>"No, it's not." said Harry. "Hermione, whatever this is it's not simple. You wouldn't understand."<p>

"Then help us to." said Hermione.

Harry got up picked up his things and went up to his room. He sat down on his bed next to the window and sighed, trying to keep his frustrations in check. There was a tap at the window, looking up and seeing Hedwig made him smile. Opening the window Hedwig swooped in and landed on his bed. Harry took the letter, gave her a treat and sent her to the owlry to sleep and rest. He knew the school elves would feed her properly there. He took a shower and jumped into his bed, closing the drapes, lit the candelabra over his headboard, opened the letter and read it. He smiled as he finished it, Viktor was a strong muscled well build wizard and that somehow made Harry feel somehow safe. Viktor was his friend and he somehow gave him peace. He took out a parchment, some ink and a quill and started writing a response.

_Hi Viktor, _

_Hermione is fine, so is Ron. I know where your going in terms of Dumbledore, but I would still like to know since it involves me. Yeah, Caleb is great. I wish I could see him more. Things at Hogwarts are bad, there's this new teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and she's terrorizing the school. I got detention and it was bad. Hermione said I should tell Sirius or Caleb or Dumbeldore but I can't. Dumbledore has enough trouble with that lady, Sirius is still on the run from the Ministry and Caleb is too hot tempered to tell. For now I have to remain quiet. I know you might not agree, my friends don't either._

_They are after Dumbledore too, they don't trust him, so I guess he sent that woman here to keep everyone on a choke collar leash. She even changed the school books which do not teach spells at all. It's just ridiculous. _

_I'm glad you're still on the Quidditch team but I guess eventually you will have to retire from the game. What are you thinking of doing? Any ideas?_

_I'm happy we're writing too. I value our friendship very much, you've become my confidant and someone I can truly be honest with and lean on. You calm me down, lately I've been so angry all the time, I've been having nightmares and I sometimes can't even stand being around my friends I yell at them and snap at them. I'm scared that Voldemort is using our connection unintentionally and twisting my mind. You have no idea how I would like to get out of here and just have some time to myself. I wish I could see you._

_Thank you for listening. _

_Harry. _

_PS. Maybe we can rotate owls. One time I send Hedwig the other time you send me Baskiat. _

Harry finished the note and put it away, his trunk along with all the other letters they have exchanged, since fourth year he had like 20. He knew Viktor was right and he needed Hedwig to rest before flying back to Bulgaria.

* * *

><p>A week later. Harry got a note from Viktor.<p>

_Harry, _

_Honestly I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm still thinking about it. I have a good head for business so maybe I can invest in some things. I also like to cook. I'm sure your brother wants to see you too, if you want my advice, if you don't want to tell him. Please tell your godfather, he had the right to know. _

_What is happening at Hogwarts worries me. You are a dear friend Harry and I do not like seeing you in danger. If there is anything I can do. Please let me know. The British Minister is crazy, he should be fired. I can't believe that troll hurt you, I would like to feel pain like no other for touching you! … I'm sorry if that came out too forward Harry, but I'm just being honest. _

_Yes you can count on me, always, I will always be there for you no matter what. If you want my advice, go back to your friends and stick together. If I were the dark lord, that is exactly what I would want, to have you alone because if you are alone you're not that big of a threat. I want to see you too. Harry, if things get bad, I will come and get you and bring you to Bulgaria._

_I'm always here for you Harry.  
>Viktor.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry read his letter and blushed. He liked Viktors protective tone over him, it made him feel as he usually felt which was protected. How he wished he could see Viktor. He took his words to heart and gave them serious thought and decided to write to Sirius. It was by now that it started snowing. Sirius asked him to meet him in the Gryffindor Common Room on a Wednesday night.<p>

On Wednesday night, Hermione was at her wits end. "That foul evil gargoyle." She argued. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're note learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school!"

As they heard Fudges absurd speech over the radio they heard Sirius voice. "Harry!" They turned around to the fire. Sirius face formed in the fire.

"Sirus." said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter." said Sirius. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What is she doing? Training you to kill half breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all." said Harry.

"I'm not surprised." said Sirius. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" asked Hermione.

"What does he think we're forming some wizard army?" asked Ron.

"That's exactly what he thinks." said Sirius. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute…The others wouldn't want me telling you this Harry, but things aren't going at all well for the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before…Voldemort is on the move."

"What can we do?" asked Hermione.

They hear a door open from Sirius side. "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now at least it looks like you're on your own.

* * *

><p>Four weeks passed and Harry had reconnected with his friends. Afterwards he got the nightmare with Sirius being attacked, which led him to the Department of Mysteries. It was indeed a trap and Sirius was not there, it was all a trap to lure him there so he could retrieve a prophecy.<p>

Caleb flooed into the Ministry with the Aurors and the Minister. "He's back…" said Fudge.

Caleb, and everyone, saw Harry unconscious on the floor. "Harry!" he cried. He ran to Harrys side and placed his brothers head on his lap. Dumbledore got up and went to speak to the Aurors. Caleb looked up at Fudge. "Look what your madness has done Fudge. Look what you've done to my brother!"

Fudge was speechless. "Yo…Your brother?" He didn't know what to say. "My lord, please…"

"I hold you responsible for everything has happened here Minister Fudge and for every attack we have suffered." He pointed his wand and chanted. "INCARCERUS!" magically tying Fudge up with some constricting ropes. "I will be speaking to Wizengamont to remove you as Minister of Magic and for all the cruelties Umbridge has done against students at Hogwarts."

"You can't do that!" yelled Fudge.

"As Lord Cromwell and the Count of Hexton I have every right." said Caleb. He turned to the Aurors. "Take him!" The Aurors nodded and escorted the Minister away.

The following say Viktor read the paper and was frantic. There on the DAILY PROPHET was a picture of Harry unconscious on the floor in Caleb's arms. The headlines read: "MINISTER FUDGE TO RESIGN, UMBRIDGE UNDER INVESTIGATION, HARRY & DUMBLEDORE VINDCATED." He made a note to fly over to England and see him.

* * *

><p>LONDON – St. Mungos Hospital is the primary wizarding hospital located in London, England. A HUGE hospital founded by Healer Mungo Bonham in the 1600s. It's emblem is a wand crossed with a bone. To enter the building, one my step through the window of what appears to be a red bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. It acts as a magical gateway to the main building, much like Kings Cross Station to Platform 9¾.<p>

Using an invisibility charm Viktor flew in, on his broom, though the window into the main reception area. Immediately removing his invisibility charm he rushed over to the nurse at the front desk. "I am looking for Harry Potter."

The nurse checked her records. "Mr. Potter is just coming out of the ICU."

"Can I see him?" asked Viktor.

"This way Mr. Krum." said the nurse.

Viktor followed her through the long wide corridor. Though on the outside the building might have looked like has seen better days, on the inside the hospital was perfect modern clean and white. The most up to date wizarding hospital in Britain. They got into the elevator, the nurse pressed floor 10.

Upon reaching the floor, they took a left and walked down the hall, taking another left. Halfway down Viktor saw a tall young man, about his age, standing outside the door, dressed in a purple sweater and black pants and shoes. The man was handsome, long 25 inch long layered raven hair, pale skin, a high cheekbone face with a elegant nose, elegant black eyebrows. He wore a emerald cut, 35 carat black diamond ring on his right hand ring finger. He radiated power. 'Who iz this?' thought Viktor.

"Mr. Krum is here to see Mr. Potter." said the nurse.

The man turned, Viktor noticed he had the same emerald green eyes that Harry had. "Thank you." The man. The nurse left. "Mr. Krum?" Viktor nodded. "I'm Caleb Cromwell. Harry's brother." He extended his hand.

Viktor shook it immediately. "It iz nice to meet you."

"You too." said Caleb. "Harrys told me a lot about you. He says you are both very good friends."

"Yez ve are." said Viktor.

"I'm guessing you read the papers." Said Caleb.

"Yes." said Viktor. "I came az zoon az I got the news." said Viktor. "How iz he?" He was so scared, he didn't want anything to happen to his friend.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Caleb gesturing to the door.

"Yez." said Viktor. He took a deep breath and walked in. Harry looked pale, beaten up. He walked over, sat down next to his bed and took his hand. "How iz he?"

"Well, after he was momentarily possessed by Voldemort in the Ministry, his magical core was terribly drained. As you know if the magical core of a wizard is destroyed the wizard dies. So they've had him in the ICU remedial wing for over two weeks to nourish and strengthen his core again." Said Caleb. "They placed him in a magical sleep to help the healing process."

"Ven vill he vake up?" asked Viktor. "Do zey know?"

"All wizards are different, their healing processes are different. But they said this week." said Caleb.

"I vas beginning to vorry." said Viktor. "Harry uzually vrites every vone or two veeks, but it had been four. Zhen I read zhe papers I had to come and zee him."

"I'm glad you did." said Caleb. "You mean a lot to Harry." Viktor nodded. "I'm sorry we had to mean on these circumstances." He patted Viktors shoulder, Viktor nodded gripping Harrys hands.

They both sensed Harry breathing in and turned to see him open his eyes. "Harry!" said Caleb. Viktor wanted to say something but he was so emotional no words came out.

"Caleb?" asked Harry in a soft weak voice. "Is that you?"

Caleb walked to the other side of the bed, the right side, across from Viktor. "Yes dear, I'm here." He kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm here and so is Viktor." Viktor noticed how Harrys eyes seemed to light up a the mention of his name, it touched him.

"Viktor?" asked Harry. He turned to his left.

"I'll go fetch the nurse." said Caleb, Viktor mouthed a thank you, before he left the room.

"Viktor..." muttered Harry.

Viktor got up from his seat, not letting go of Harrys hand. "Yez Harry, I am here. I came az zoon az I read the papers." He inhaled. "I had to zee you."

"It's nice to see you too!" smiled Harry, there was so much relief and emotion in his voice though so weak at the same time. He wanted to keep talking.

"Shhh." said Viktor. "You muzt rest Harry. Ve vill talk vhen you are better." He smiled and tears unavoidably dropped down his cheeks. "I am just so glad you are alright."

Caleb came in with the nurse. She started checking his physical vitals when the Meditich in charge of Harry walked in. Viktor and Caleb stood quietly by the wall, as near Harry so he could see them, and gave the doctor room to examine him. After about ten minutes of wand scan evaluations the doctor looked at them. "Who are you?" asked the Mediwitch.

"My name is Lord Caleb Cromwell. I am Harry's brother." Said Caleb. He shook the doctors hand.

"Nice to meet you Lord Cromwell. I am Dr. Pittman." said Dr. Pittman. He looked at Viktor. "And you are?"

"I am Viktor Krum." said Viktor. He shook the doctors hand. Caleb and he saw Harry hand fallen asleep again.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Krum but only family is allowed to visit Mr. Potter." said Dr. Pittman. "How did you…?"

"He is Harrys boyfriend." said Caleb. "He naturally saw the papers and called me..." Viktor was stunned by what he said but decided to keep quiet and hear him out. Thinking about it, he wouldn't mind having Harry as his boyfriend. "Naturally, I allowed him to come in and see him."

"Oh well, that's understandable then." said Dr. Pittman. "I'm glad, so long as a family member allowed it, it is fine."

"How iz he doctor?" asked Viktor.

"Still weak but his recovery is going well." said Dr. Pittman. "The sleeping charms help accelerate the healing process, he's a strong kid and that helps very much. I imagine that in three to for days he will be able to leave the hospital, by the end of the week as I had anticipated. Though his magical core will be fully healed, his physical body will still need another week to rest."

"I'll take care of that doctor." said Caleb.

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours to check on him." said Dr. Pittman. He nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry I said that Viktor." said Caleb. "Doctors are so nosy and protective of their patients, especially Harry, and I really didn't want to start the whole explanation of how you know him, how you found out and why you are here. I just thought saying you were his boyfriend would just shut him up."

"It iz ok." said Viktor. He turned his head to see the sleeping Harry on the bed. "I do not mind." He walked over and sat back down on the bed taking Harrys hand in his own. Caleb watched his interaction and wondered if Viktor really actually loved Harry like he had falsely declared to the doctor a few moments before. Liking the idea of Harry with the Bulgarian Seeker he walked over. "I'll talk to the nurses and the doctors so you can come whenever you want. With my permission you will be granted that."

"Vhat about Dumbledore?" asked Viktor. "Izn't he Harrys guardian?"

"Oh don't worry about that…" said Caleb. "I'll take care of it." Viktor nodded. "In fact I have to go out for a little while, can you stay with him while I'm gone?"

"Off course." said Viktor. Caleb patted him on the shoulder. 'Tank you."

"No." said Caleb. "Thank _you._" With that he quietly left the room.

***Hi guys. Whooo What a chapter. I'm going to split the prologue into three. YEAR 5, YEAR 6 and Year 7. The MAIN story will begin after that. I wanted to do this to develop Harry and Viktors relationship and how it grows throughout the course of those three years so once we start the actual story I won't have to go back and forth to explain what happened before. This is a fun story, I've might have mentioned Harry having a relationship with Viktor in a story or two before I wrote that he was killed. But then I decided to actually write a story about them together and here it is. I think it'll be fun! I'm also thinking of writing a story with Harry and Blaise... What do you think? So lets see what happens. **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	2. Year 6 Prt 1

Wow 3 reviews that was fast! lol Remember you guys this is part two of the prologue. It's building up to the main story.

**Eveemars87 –** Thank you Evee!

**SethClearwater –** Glad to see you here again! I'm writing as fast as I can. I'll get back to them soon. I have another story I'm prepping to publish which is a HP/AHS Freak Show crossover which I'm incredibly trilled about!

**LaurenSaint –** Thank you. We'll see what happens, I'm glad you like the idea, it's still in the works. But I have another HUGE story brewing, like I said to Seth Clearwater. But it's just a thought I wanted to share with you.

***Again, thank you. I hope to et more reviews soon! I love them, you know I ALWAYS answer them. **So keep them coming.** I want to say before we continue, again Sirius is alive and secondly there will be Dumbledore bashing and there will be Ron bashing later on so bear with me here. Also I'm extending the prologe to possibly more than just three parts since I don't' think I can fit everything that happens in year six and seven in 1 individual chapter. I mean I think this one is longer then the last. So Enjoy…***

* * *

><p>HOGSMEADE – Caleb had been living in a large apartment on a five floor building called THE SLEEPING WOLF in a heavily wooded and private area of Hogsmeade. Many of the locals knew him and supported him given the good things he's done for the town and they respected his privacy. After Harry was released from the hospital he took him to his apartment where he has been ever since. Caleb got his lawyer, Meredith Batt to take Sirius case given his lawyers brilliant record for cracking and winning hard cases. After Pettigrew was caught and confessed with Veritaserum that Sirius was innocent of all charges. He unfortunately escaped and the Aurors were searching for him. Harrys godfather, Sirius was staying there with them too. Caleb was excellent in protection wards and untraceable charms so he was very well safe there, not to mention the forest gave them some privacy. He invited Viktor was staying there too, since he didn't want to leave until Harry was well and back on his feet. Caleb and Sirius were currently getting dressed to go to the Ministry of Magic to settle some scores with Dumbledore. Sirius was already ready and both him and Viktor sensed Caleb was very upset and that was not good for the Headmaster.<p>

Caleb walked in his wizard robes. "Are we ready to go?"

"Indeed." said Sirius, checking his pocket watch.

Caleb turned to Viktor. "Viktor, can you stay with Harry while we're gone?"

"Yes." said Viktor. He wouldn't leave Harry for anything if he was alone in the house.

"Thank you." said Caleb. "Hopefully we will have good news when we return." With a sharp turn he walked straight into the fireplace and flooed out. He was followed by Sirius.

Viktor turned to Harry who was sleeping on his bed. "Viktor…" muttered Harry. "Viktor."

Viktor took his hand and laid down next to him. "I am here Harry." said Viktor. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at Harry. His stomach started getting butterflies and he wondered what Harry was dreaming of and why it involved him.

* * *

><p>MINISTRY OF MAGIC – COUNCIL OF WIZENGAMOT – The Council were deciding whether or not Dumbledore should remain as Harry Potters magical guardian. Sirius was wearing purple velvet robes, while Caleb wore black. They were represented by Meredith Batt while Dumbledore represented himself. At the moment they were in their closing statements. "Your honors this is pointless." Said Dumbledore. "I have been Harry Potters magical guardian since he was eleven. I have placed ward around #4 Privet Drive to keep danger out, no Deatheater has found him. I have been by Mr. Potters side longer then Lord Cromwell and Lord Black looking after his wellbeing. I must be allowed to keep doing so until he graduates from Hogwarts. He must be watched over and properly trained for battle." He sat back down.<p>

Judge Bones turned to the other table where Meredith Batt, as Deputy Minister, she had taken over while the Ministry elected a new Minister of Magic. "Do you have any closing statements Madame Batt?"

"No your honor we…" started Meredith

"I do." said Caleb cutting her off. Meredith sat back knowing not to even interrupt him.

Judge Bones gulped. "Proceed Lord Cromwell…"

"It is true Headmaster Dumbledore has been Harry Potters legal guardian since he was eleven. He placed wards around #4 Privet Drive to keep danger out but… what about the danger within the house?" said Caleb.

"What do you mean?" asked Judge Bones.

"Mr. Potter has been subjected to physical and mental abuse all his live in that house. His relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley hated him for being magical. They forced him to cook clean and serve them as a slave while forcing him to live in a cupboard under the stairs until he was twelve years old."

"That is preposterous. Harry would've told me." said Dumbledore. "I bet my place as Head of Wizengamot."

Caleb signaled to Meredith. She conjured a round table with a large crystal ball. He took out a vial with bright white strands of misty memories and poured them into the crystal ball. He waved his wand to extinguish the lights and the crystal ball lit up. Images rose from the light like a movie screen showing Harrys harsh life at the Dursleys, their abuse, their physical torture, his "home" in the cupboard and how Vernon Dursley tried to rape him once. How he tried and begged Dumbledore to let him stay at The Burrow with the Weasleys but was refused. How he begged Sirius to take him but couldn't' because he was still a convicted felon. How he screamed for someone to save him from his nightmarish life.

Caleb turned back the lights and the fires with swish of his wand. "Those are Mr. Potters memories of his life at the Dursleys. Headmaster Dumbledore kept the danger out, yes but he didn't do anything about the dangers within." He swished around his black robes danced dramatically. "As you all know it is the guardian's duty to look after the wellbeing of their charges, especially if they are magical guardians. He has known Harry all his life, much longer than Sirius or I…" Sirius was gripping the armrest in his chair trying not to explode. "…but you don't know him at all. You only need to hear him talk and see the sadness in his eyes to see he is miserable. I would say, after reliving his life, that you are the least qualified to judge or partake in any decisions regarding his wellbeing. Yes you would've been his legal guardian until he graduates Hogwarts…should he survive the war of course." Dumbledore didn't even look up. "…and in case of his death, the says that the guardian of an underage wizard would inherit the fortune of the deceased…You would inherit the Potter fortune wouldn't you Dumbledore…" The council were whispering. "How can he be properly trained for battle if every single teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts you have hired have been failures. Quirrel, the human parasite who lived for years with Voldemort in his body within the walls of Hogwarts…Gilderoy Lockheart, a fraud who wouldn't know a werewolf from a wendigo if his life depended on it, who threated to obliviate the minds of two students and left Harry alone to face a 50 foot long basilisk… Professor Lupin was a werewolf yes, but he was bitten long ago by Fenrir Greyback, he was a very goof teacher I learned a lot in that class but he was popular with the students and that was dangerous for you. You took advantage of the face that people found out he was a werewolf to give him the sack…and …" He sighed. "…What can I say about Dolores Umbridge… The pink spider… that's what they called her at school. A monsterous hag who used childish elementary school books to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a woman who terrorized the students and staff members prohibiting the use of magic at all." Wizengamot were whispering in shock. "Umbridge who illegally used blood quills to forcibly discipline her student into submission whle threating others to using the cruciatus curse." Wizengamot were horrifided. Caleb dropped another vial of memories and they all saw Harry's detention with Umbridge, how the blood quill works how it sliced in the words I SHALL NOT TELL LIES into his hand and how it took weeks to heal. Caleb turned to the entire council. The black robed aristocrat moved like a king not at all intimidated by the 60 members of the council. "Is this your idea of an appropriate guardian?" He moved over towards his table. "In the Potter will James and Lily Potter clearly stated for Sirius Black to be Harry's godfather and they also named him his legal magical guardian. Should he be unavailable he would be placed under the care of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape would be mine." Meredith fliscked her wand a copy of the will was given to all the members of the council with the specific paragraph highlighted. "Given that Sirius Black has been vindicated and cleared of all charges I immediately order Wizengamot to give full custody of guardianship, legal and magical to Lord Black…"

"Why do you order us to do this with such passion?" asked Judge Dills. "What is your part in all of this?"

"Because, I'm not only Lord Cromwell the Count of Hexton… I am Harry Potters brother." Said Caleb. Wizengamot, and Dumbledore, were gasping in an uproar. "I was three when Harry was born. Our parents got the news that Pettigrew betrayed them, and that Voldemort was on his way to kill us. They knew they didn't have time. They called their friends Lord Henry Cromwell and his wife Lady Katherine Cromwell the Countess of Hexton. They agreed to adopt us given that Lady Cromwell was barren. They took me first, but my mom wanted one more night with Harry…That was her biggest mistake for that night was the night Voldemort attacked and they were killed. Harry fell into the custody of Dumbledore without knowing I even existed and of the deal my parents made…" He waved his wand giving each one a sealed envelope. "I had a magical blood test with Harry during his time at St. Mungos." They all opened the envelope and read the results.

Judge Bones sat back on her chair. "It's 100% positive."

"I am Harrys brother. As you all know, magical blood bonds are far stronger than any living will." said Caleb. "And as his older brother and only magical living blood relative, as Lord Cromwell and Count of Hexton I order Wizengamot to give full custody of guardianship, legal and magical to Lord Black…" There was silence, Dumbledore was pale. There was nothing he could do. "…Thank you." He bowed and took his seat. There was more silence.

"Mr. Black…" said Judge Bones. "Do you have anything to say."

"No your Madame Bones." said Sirius. "I think Lord Cromwell has said it perfectly."

"Very well…" said Judge Bones. "As Deputy Minister and High Judge of Wizengamot I declare Lord Sirius Black, Head of the Most Noble House of Black legal and magical guardian of his godson Harry Potter until this wizard turns seventeen upon which he will be eligible to claim his lordship, family vaults along with everything in the Potter Evans will which remains confidentially sealed within Gringotts Bank." She looked at him. "Do you agree Lord Black?"

"I do." said Sirius.

"Congratulations Lord Black." Said Judge Bones. "You are now Harry Potters official guardian." She looked at Dumbledore then to him. "Look after him well."

* * *

><p>HOGSMEADE – THE SLEEPING WOLF – Harry had woken up and Viktor cooked him lunch, warm smooth meatloaf and hot mashed potatoes. Harry took a bit. "Oh my lord Viktor, this is amazing."<p>

Tank you Harry." said Viktor.

"What would I do without you." said Harry. Viktor blushed. "Oh I'm sorry… I just."

"It iz ok Harry." said Viktor. "Ve are sort of together."

Harry looked up. "What?!"

Viktor laughed. "At ze hospital, your brozer Caleb told the doctors I was your boyfriend."

"He what?!" gasped Harry. "But…why?!"

"I guess zince you vher so ill, just out of da ICU it vas not yet allowed for you to haf visitors dat ver not family. I guess he made it up zo he vouldn't have to explain who I vas and how I knew you and vhy I was there…" explained Viktor.

Harry sighed. "I guess he was right. But you could've told me…" He laughed.

"You ver azleep for most of the time zo I didn't' get zhe upportunity to …." started Viktor.

Harry smiled. "Relax Viktor."

"You do not mind?' asked Viktor.

"No." said Harry. "I just…it would've been great to be in on the secret…That I am "dating" the great Viktor Krum."

Viktor laughed. "It iz a funny zecret. I am juzt glad it vorked and dat no newz of it haz been leaked to ze papers."

"Yeah." said Harry. "Lets keep it going. it's fun."

"Yez." smiled Viktor. He kissed Harrys hand, which Harry found he liked.

Harry looked at his watch. Where could they be?" Almost as if they were called they saw them walk into the room. "What happened?!"Caleb plopped on the couch letting Sirius talk.

"Good news" said Sirius. "I am now officially your magical and legal guardian."

"What?!" smiled Harry. "Then that means…?"

"Dumbledore has been removed as your guardian and since I cleared my name I can now take you in."said Sirius.

Harry started to cry. "That means that I…"

"You will never go back to the Dursleys Harry." said Sirius. "You're moving in with me until you are of legal age to claim the rest of your parents wills, your vaults and your home. I'd love you to move in with me…you and Caleb."

Caleb had a bag of ice on his head. He gave them a thumbs up.

"What's with him?" asked Harry.

"He showed everyone your memories." said Sirius.

"My memories?" asked Harry.

"All your life until now, meaning your life at the Dursleys how you complained to Dumbledore but he didn't' listen…He practically killed him in court, grilling him on everything from your life to his poor judgement on teachers…" said Sirius.

"He did that?!" asked Harry.

"It was magnificent." said Sirius. "No one dared to speak…I must say your brother is a little scary."

"Helloooo?!" cried Caleb. "I'm still here people!"

Harry ran over and hugged his brother. "Thank you! and I have to tell you that Viktor is my boyfriend."

Caleb jumped up. "Oh Merlin! Harry I'm sorry!...I didn't mean…"

Harry started laughing. "It's alright Cabe…"

"Am I missing something here?' asked Sirius.

"I'll tell you all about it." said Harry. As Caleb turned red, Sirius sat down next to them and Harry told him the whole story.

* * *

><p>School started and Harry was back with his friends. Sirius got a kick out of Calebs lie, about him and Viktor, thinking it hilarious. By now Viktor went back to Bulgaria but as usual they promised to keep writing. Harry agreed, he wouldn't stop writing for the world. He had called a truce with Malfoy and they were civil, apparently Malfoy had bigger things on his mind and didn't want to waste time fighting which Harry was thankful for. Sitting on his bed, truying to do a worthless divination essay, Harry though abut Viktor and smiled. <em>'He likes me!' <em>he thought _'Viktor Krum likes me!'_ he began to think of his life as Viktors boyfriend. _'It's a amazing idea he is delicious…'_ he thought wickedly as he began to get mental pictures of Viktor naked, and he was NOT complaining.

* * *

><p>Harry has been using an old potions book that is property of "The Half Blood Prince" which is filled with useful tips and notes that has helped him survive potions with Slughorn. His relationship with Ron had now dimished since Harry was all over the papers before school, all summer, for facing Voldemort. He workd hard day and night and finally becma ethe Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and afer Hermione took Harrys side started a romantic relationship with Lavender Brown.<p>

_Hi Vik, _

_I have to say that the old book I found in the potions cupboard has helped me survive and pass potions. Well… It helps that Snape is not teaching it. Jajaja. Things with Ron aren't going well, George told me he has been jealous of me being in the newspapers all this summer. As if what happened was good for me. He's been working hard and finally made it and became the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper. I wish I could celebrate with him but whatever. Hermione stood by my side and he turned against her so much so that he has started dating a girl called Lavender Brown. She was one of the girls that was following you around when you came here. One of the many. hahaha. But I worry about Hermione. _

_Thanks for listening,_

Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Harry, <em>

_I'm glad you are doing good in your studies. Potions is tough, I know, but if you need help maybe we can get together in the winter vacation and study. I'd like to help you. I'm sorry to hear about Ron, I sensed his…feelings towards you back during the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sad he's going down that road and that he hurt Hermione. She's a good friend, you should talk to her. I don't remember that Lavender girl, there were so many. Between you and me, I think it's because I was focused on someone else. _

_I'm here to listen. _

_Viktor._

_PS. I like you calling me Vik. _

* * *

><p>Harry found Hermione crying by the stairs. She told him how Ron and her argues, how she conjured up a dozen sharp beaked humming birds to chase him away. Hwo she hurt all over. She cried on his shoulder. As Harry comforted her Harry felt a presence staring at them looking up he sighed. "Malfoy."<p>

Hermione turned. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help overhearing what happened." Said Draco. "Plus I saw Weasley running towards the hospital wing."

"What?" asked Hermione. "Have you come here to joke and gloat about how patheric we are."

"No." said Draco. His tone was not sarcastic or anything. It was honest.

Hermione looked at Draco, he was incredibly pale, with deep sunken eyes and incredibly thin. "Are you alright Malfoy?"

"Not bad but…not entirely good." Said Malfoy.

"Can we help?" asked Harry. "Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"

"Don't' push your luck Potter." said Draco. "We're civil, that's it. I can take care of myself." He walked over. "For the record Granger, I think you're too good for him."

Hermione gawked. "I thought you hated me."

"I'm not fond of you…" said Draco. "You're an insufferable know it all, but I don't hate you." He got up to leave.

"Thank you Malfoy." said Hermione. Draco turned back to her and Harry and gave them a microscopic smile.

_Vik, _

_I'm glad you like me calling you that. I didn't know if you would. The strangest thing happened. I was consoling Hermione as you suggested, thanks for that she really needed it. Ron hurt her pretty bad, she got him back though with attacking hummingbirds. But…Malfoy, I've told you about him, he came over to us, we three were alone. He was actually nice. He told her that she was too good for him and it was odd. But a good odd, I've never thought of Malfoy as capable of being nice. He seems rather worn, thin, deathly pale with sunken eyes as if he's carrying a heavy burden and if he's having trouble sleeping and eating. Mayeb he's not such a bad guy, just a guy who's going through a tough time at home. Merlin knows his father is terrible. I hope he's not hurting Malfoy. I'll try to help if I can. Had I accepted his friendship from the beginning we might have been friends now…Anyways. That's it for now. I like your idea of helping me study. What are you doing for Christmas? Sirius is fixing his house, now that I'm with him, maybe you can stay with us…_

_Best wishes,  
>H. <em>

_PS – If it was me you were focused on…I'm flattered, oblivious…but flattered._

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_ I love you calling me that. I don't like many people calling me that but you yes. I'm glad you were there for Hermione. I'm also happy your relationship with this Malfoy has improved. I think you should help him, he seems rather alone in the world. You should give this Malfoy a chance. Everyone needs help. And I think he was right, Hermione is too good for Ron, if he can't appreciate her then he's clearly an idiot. Mom and dad are going to a diplomatic summit in Romania so I'm alone. If Sirius agrees, I will come. I'll be happy to spend Christmas with you._

_And yes. I was focusing on you. _

_V. _

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS – 80% of the students had gone home and the rest were waiting around in the Great Hall finishing breakfast before heading out. The doors opened and in walked Caleb. Everyone turned to see him. He wore a black winter mink coat with black gloves and a black fur scarf. His hair tied back in a ponytail. Looking around he spotted Harry and walked over. Harry had told him everything concerning Ron so he passed him without saying a hello. "Hi Harry."<p>

Harry smiled and hugged him.

McGonagall and Snape walked over. "Mr. Cromwell." said McGonagall. "What a surprise."

"Indeed. You honor Hogwarts with your presence. It's is refreshing to see one of my fellow Sytherins here." said Snape. This made everyone in Gryffindor start chattering. "What brings you here my lord?"

"I've come to collect my brother." said Caleb. Putting his arm around Harrys shoulders.

"You are going to…" started McGonagall.

"Yes we are." said Caleb. "Professor Snape, if you are not busy this Christmas. I'd like you to come and spend it with us." Snapes eyes widened. "I talked it over him and he said it was fine."

"May I ask why?" asked Snape.

"It's a private matter that I'd like to talk to you in person." said Caleb. "I feel that it would be best over Christmas and it would be better discussed there."

"Very well.." said Snape. "Tell him I will be there in three days." He looked at Harry. "Potter…" he looked at Caleb. "My lord…" He gave them a quick bow and walked away.

McGonagall turned to them. "Potter your things are outside on the main foyer. I've sent your owl off this morning, he should be there by now."

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"It's good to see you Lord Cromwell." said McGonagall.

Caleb smiled and gave her a quick bow of the head. "You too professor." With a friendly wink she was off.

Caleb smiled and turned to Harry. "Come on Harry." Turning to leave. He noticed Hermione. "Hermione…Where are you spending your Christmas?"

"My parents are at a dental convention so I'm going to my grandparents." said Hermione.

"Would you like to come with us?" asked Caleb. Harry wrote a quick note and apparated it into Dracos pocket.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Can I?"

Draco felt the magic in his pocket. He took out the paper and read it.

_Malfoy,_

_I know we're just civil. But I know we're making progress. __If you want to come spend Christmas with us please let me know. __I'm staying with my Godfather, and Snape is apparently coming too. __It could give us a chance to get to know each other better. Relax, __there won't be a Weasley in sight. __Write me an answer back on the back of this paper, tap it twice and it will __apparate back to me._

_Harry._

Draco wrote a quick note, tapped it twice and apparated it back to Harry. He read the note.

_I'll let you know with Uncle Severus._

_Thank you._

_ D._

"I spoke with him." said Caleb. "He insisted." With a quick smiled and a hug all three rushed out of the Great Hall leaving everyone very confused. As they left Harry looked at Draco and gave him a small smiled and a nod which Draco returned. They both knew it was definitely a step in the right direction.

***Again. This is a long chapter and I really wanted to write a lot about Harrys first Christmas with Sirius and Caleb. I felt I needed to invite Severus so he could talk with Caleb and Draco so he can start building bridges with Harry and Hermione. But that entailed me having to split this chapter in half. Hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	3. Year 6 Prt 2

Hi guys.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you for the props.

**Lauren Saint –** I'm glad too. I thnk that's what Draco needs. To be surrounded by people he can trust, or start trusting, and that we he can open up to people. In reguards to Sev. You'll see.

**Lover of Emotions –** Thank you. I'm on it! Thanks for the support.

**HibaTsu-Lover –** Thank you! You're right. I fixed the mistake. Sorry. lol

**BlackArtWhiteVoice –** Haha. Thanks for that. I loved that. At least he was honest in saying he had no clue. lol. Sure take it, use it with my blessing.

**yngoldfogee –** Thank you for the support!

***Happy new year everyone! Thanks for the reviews, you're all great. Keep them coming. Enjoy! Happy New Year 2015!***

* * *

><p><em>Potter<em>

_Narcissa has allowed Draco to stay with me during Christmas_

_vacation. We will be at there on Dec. 24 in the afternoon. _

_S.S._

Harry smiled. Hermione walked in with some rolls of Christmas paper to wrap the presents. "What's got you so happy Harry?"

"Snape just owled." said Harry. "He'll be here in a few days."

"Is Draco coming?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her. "Draco?" Hermione blushed. "Do you have a crush on him?" He grinned.

"I do not, shut up." said Hermione blushing.

"It's alright you know." said Harry. "I won't think less of you."

"You mean you don't mind?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Harry.

"I think we're all in a better place." said Harry. "Unity is the best thing for us right now. It's ok to like him."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione. "Really?"

"I want you to be happy." said Harry. "And if it's Draco. I'll support you, happily."

"Thank you Harry." smiled Hermione. "So when will they be here?"

"December 24." said Harry. "We should go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for shopping."

"Tomorrow." said Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry got up early. Something made him get up, he felt warm inside at the thought of getting Viktor a gift. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in."<p>

Sirius walked in. "You're up early."

"Hermione and I are going to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping."

"Sounds like fun." said Sirius. "Do you mind if I tag along? You can't be too careful with you kids? I need to go to Gringotts and do some shopping of my own."

"Not at all." said Harry.

"How are you liking your room?" asked Sirius.

"I love it." said Harry. Since it was a townhouse the room was adequate, with a small living area, a full size bed, and a desk next to the bathroom. "Compared to what I had…"

Sirius walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry you lived through that my boy…" He took Harrys face in his hands. "Things will be different now."

Hermione barged in with her coat and purse. "Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"No need my dear." said Sirius. "When do we go?"

"Now!" smiled Sirius.

Hermione took his hand and escorted him out followed by a laughing Harry.

* * *

><p>DIAGON ALLEY – Diagon Alley was surprisingly supportive of Sirius, he received a dozen hand shakes and twice the hellos. Harry, Hermione and Sirius split up at Gringotts, each going off to their respective vaults to grab some money and met at the door.<p>

"You took long." said Harry.

"Forgive me." said Sirius. "I had to block the Black Vaults from my cousins."

"Narcissa and Belletrix?" asked Harry.

"Yeap." said Sirius. "With them supporting Voldemort, I don't want a single galleon from my family in that madmans hands."

"That was clever of you Sirius." saluted Hermione.

"Thank you dear." said Sirius. They walked into Diagon Alley. "Patronus me when you're done." He tipped his head and rushed off towards Olivanders.

"Ditto for me!" said Hermione. She kissed Harry on the cheek and ran off.

A shadow walked up behind him. "Why do they run like flies?" Harry turned to see Caleb standing there.

Harry grinned. "Could be the Christmas specials?"

Caleb laughed. "Maybe." He took Harrys arm. "Lets go shopping."

* * *

><p>GRIMMAULD PLACE – The next morning was December 24. Everyone got up early. Kreacher and Dobby were happy cleaning and fixing the house. The more tasks they had the happier they were. Harry insisted on cooking breakfast, almost making Kreacher blow a gasket.<p>

Hermione and Sirius walked down the stairs when the floo announced someone was coming. They walked into the study to see Remus and Tonks was through.

"Professor Lupin!" smiled Hermione. She walked over to hug hum.

"Miss. Granger." said Remus. "This is my girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks."

"Call me Tonks." said Tonks.

"Interesting name." said Hermione. "Come. I'll show you to your rooms."

They walked out and up the stairs when the floo announced more incoming visitors. In moments in walked Severus and Draco through the fire. Snape shook Sirius hand. "Sirius…"

"Severus." said Sirius.

Hermione walked in. "Oh… you're here."

"Certainly Miss. Granger." said Snape. "Though I must admit I'm intrigued by the invitation of Lord Cromwell and of Harrys inviting Draco."

"Come Severus I'll take you up to your room." said Sirius leading the potions master out.

"Hi." said Draco.

Hermione blushed, which Draco found adorable. "Hello."

"Th…Thank you for inviting me." said Draco. "I must admit I was surprised but…"

"…But?" asked Hermione.

"I'm glad I came." said Draco. He sniffed the air, it smelled amazing. "What is that smell?"

"Harry is cooking breakfast." said Hermione. "He insisted." She took his hand, they both felt a spark, despite not knowing what it was they knew it was something good. They smiled at each other as Hermione led him out of the study, down the hall and into the kitchen.

Harry looked up from the stove. "Draco!" he smiled. "Welcome."

"Hi Po…Harry." said Draco. "What are you doing?"

"Pancakes." said Harry. "Would you like to help?"

"Me?" asked Draco. "You think I want to get behind that kitchen island and turn into flour sifter Harry?" Harry was covered flour.

"Oh come on." said Hermione. "It'll be fun."

Draco sighed. "Alright…" He rolled up his sleeves and followed the witch, who handed him an apron, and over to join Harry.

* * *

><p>A while later Snape and Sirius walked into the kitchen to see the two Gryffindors and Slytherin laughing and cooking up a storm. "Merlin Sirius…" gasped Snape.<p>

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I've never heard my godson laughing like that." said Snape. "He looks…happy. Maybe…"

"…coming here wasn't so bad?" finished Sirius.

Snape grinned. "Well you Remus and I haven't killed each other yet so…I suppose we'll survive…"

"Oi…" called Draco. Snape and Sirius looked up. "Help us carry this in." Snape walked over and took some trays. As they all walked into the dining room to set the food they heard the front door.

"The front door?" asked Harry. "In broad daylight?"

"Friend or foe?" asked Snape.

"If they crossed the gates and reached the front door it isn't a foe." Said Sirius.

"It must be Viktor." said Harry. "I told him how to get here. I thought he would floo…"

Sirius went to open the door. "Welcome to Grummauld Place Mr. Krum."

Harry saw Viktor walk in with his fine furs. "Tank zou very much Lord Vlack. You are too kind."

"Please come in." said Sirius. He took Viktors coat. Viktor resized his luggage. "Kreacher…"

"Master Black called Keacher." said Kreacher.

"Please take Lord Krums luggage up to this room." said Sirius. Kreacher took the bags and popped out.

Viktor saw Harry in the corner. "Hello Harry."

Harry walked out. Viktor looked amazing an a dark blue sweater and brown jeans, outlining his muscles and thighs. "Hi Viktor." Viktor hugged him tight. "Welcome."

"You look good." said Viktor.

Harry then remembered he was a mess. "Bugger!" he complained as he turned and ran up the stairs.

"Nice move Potter!" yelled Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy!" joked Harry.

"Hermione." said Viktor. He kissed her hand. Draco felt a tinge of jealousy, but brushed it off. "Who iz diz?"

"Viktor Krum, this is Lord Draco Malfoy." said Hermione.

Draco held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Lord Krum." Viktor shook his hand. "I'm a big fan."

"Nice to meet you too." said Viktor. "I hope ve could be friends."

Caleb walked in. "Ah Viktor!" He walked over and hugged him.

"Caleb, nice to zee you." said Viktor.

Harry came back down, clean and dressed in a light grey sweater and jeans. Viktor licked his lips. "Better?"

"It's not a vast improvement Harry." said Draco. Hermione hit him on the shoulder "But yes."

"Breakfast is ready." said Harry.

"I'll escort Draco in." said Hermione.

"And I'll escort my boyfriend in." said Harry.

Hermione, Draco, Snape, Remus and Tonks spun around unanimously. "Boyfriend?!" they said unanimously.

Sirius, Harry, Caleb and Viktor laughed.

"What the devil is going on here?" asked Draco.

"Come into breakfast and we'll tell you all." said Harry.

They all walked into the dining room, the fireplace lit up at their arrival, the table was lined with trays of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and warm cinnamon buns. There were jars of jelly butter and mayonnaise.

"I must admit…" said Snape. "You've outdone yourself Potter."

* * *

><p>By mid day, after a nice time lounging after a heavy breakfast Snape and Draco settle into their rooms. Caleb walked in to Snapes room. "Everything alright professor?"<p>

"Yes Lord Cromwell." said Snape. He turned. "I'm intrigued as to why Sirius invited me to come. The man and I aren't exactly close."

"He didn't invite you." said Caleb. "I did."

"Why?" asked Snape.

"I'm sure you are." said Caleb. "Now that you're settled in, would you please follow me to the study."

"Certainly." said Snape. He followed Caleb downstairs and into the study.

"Please, sit." said Caleb. Snape waved his wand, poured some drinks and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" asked Snape.

"First of all I'd like to thank you for coming and for bringing Draco." said Caleb. "You have no idea how important it is for him to be here. How important it is to me and Harry."

"Why?" asked Snape. Caleb walked over to the desk and took out a file and gave it to and gave it to him. He read it, looking up at Caleb he had no words.

"You are my godfather professor." Said Caleb. "As you can see in the will, it was my morthers last dying wish. That should anything happen to my parents, the Cromwells, I would go into your care."

"How…?" asked Snape. "How did you get this?"

"A little bird at the Ministry took it from Dumbledores office at Hogwarts." said Caleb. "I think he stole it from the goblins at Gringotts."

"Why?" asked Snape.

"He pretended to be surprised at the trial." said Caleb. "He's a good actor Severus, but he knew who I was. I suspect he knew who I was and kept me away from Harry, so he wouldn't rebel against him and keep him in control. I suspect he didn't tell you who I was to somehow keep control over you and me."

"I…How could he?!" said Snape.

"That's why I invited you here." said Caleb. He took Snapes hand. "I wanted to see you, I wanted you to see me and know the truth and that I'm proud to call you my godfather." Snape nodded, touched by his words. "…and seeing that Draco is also your godson, in a way it makes us family…This is my Christmas gift to you, if you'll have me."

Snape hugged Caleb. "Of course I will. It's like having a small piece of Lily to myself. I promise I'll try to honor this gift."

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve – Snape was talking in the living room couch by the fire with Remus, Tonks and Sirius while Draco Harry Caleb Viktor and Hermione decorated the tree and Kreacher served eggnog and holiday music, played in the background. Viktor and Harry as well as Draco and Hermione were exchanging looks, grinning and blushing like idiots.<p>

Kreacher walked in and announced dinner was ready and after a long four course dinner they went into the living room to listen to more music.

Viktor turned to Harry. "Vould you like to dance?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not very good. But I'd love to." Viktor took his hand and led him to the living space next to the tree.

Draco stood up straight. "Granger…" extending his a hand.

Hermione grinned and gladly took it. They joining Harry and Viktor followed by Tonks and Remus. Caleb, Severus and Sirius watched from the couch. They later made their way to their rooms one by one.

Draco joined Hermione out on the back terrace, it was quietly snowing, and put his dinner jacket over her shoulders. The walked out into the snow. "See how quiet everything is now…I always go out to watch the snow when the parties are over. Just watch it fall in the tranquil quietness."

"It's nice." said Draco. "Thank you for tonight Hermione. I had fun."

Hermione turned to him, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and gentle. Draco loved it. "Merry Christmas Draco."

Draco smiled. "Merry Christmas Hermione." This time he took her in his arms and kissed her again under the falling snow as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry and Viktor sat quietly in the living room watching the fire. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yez I did." said Viktor. "I am glad I came." Harry smiled and leaned into him. Viktor wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor. "Dis iz nice."

"It's perfect." said Harry. He turned to look at him.

Viktor leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it was gentle yet passionate. Harry was thankful they were sitting because he might have fainted. Viktors tongue poked his lips asking for access and Harry gladly opened it. Viktor wrapped his arms around Harry to bring him close as his tongue explored Harrys mouth. Harry moaned making him tighten his embrace and growl with lust. They broke the kiss to breath.

"Wow…" panted Harry.

"I haf been vanting to do dat for years." said Viktor.

"Do it again!" said Harry. Viktor gladly obliged. "Merry Christmas Viktor."

"Merry Chrizmas Harry!" smiled Viktor giving him light pecks all over his lips. Soon they fell asleep on the couch as the warm fireplace illuminated the dark yuletide room. It was a perfect Christmas.

While up on the room Caleb stood outside on his terrace, with a brown mink coat and gloves under the falling snow watching the silent star filled night alone. He smiled at the happiness within the house. It was a perfect Christmas despite the fact he felt more alone than ever.

***Hi guys. This was a fun chapter. I love writing holiday chapters there's something about Christmas and family and unity that is just special. My favorite 3 scenes here has to be the scene in the kitchen with Draco Harry, Hermione and Dracos romantic kiss under the snow and of course Harrys make out with Viktor on the couch by the fire. It was very nice. **Please review!** ***


	4. Year 6 Prt 3

** Britannia – **Thank you so much. I'm so glad my story made your day. I'm working on it. Thank you.

**HibaTsu-Lover – **Yes. I that was one of my favorite scenes. Was the intense kiss you mentioned between them or Viktor/Harry? I like that they're all getting along. Maybe it is. lol

**Seth Clearwater – **Thank you Seth!

**Lauren Saint – **Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too. He has one, I know, I'm not sure when he'll meet him. But we'll see.

**faneka – **I can't either!

***Thank you all for your reviews, those who haven't reviewed please hop to it. I want to hear from you also… QUESTION… How do you all feel about a Harry Potter/AHS FREAK SHOW crossover? Please let me know on your reviews! … Also in this version of the story the locket the Dumbledore finds in the cave is the real one…. Enjoy.***

* * *

><p><em>Hi Vik, <em>

_We're just a week into the new semester and I miss you already. Ron was nearly killed when he drank poison mead. From what I gather, it was an alleged gift intended for Dumbledore. We had a shock of our own, Hermione and I found Draco in the bathroom, near death, his whole body was slashed with deep cuts and there was blood everywhere. Professor Snape said it was a cuse called Sectumsepra, I don't even want to know the history of that spell. Luckily Snape healed him, we think it was someone from Slytherin or someone from the outside of the school managed to get in and attack him. He's still in the hospital wing and we see him everyday. _

_Dumbledore sent me on a mission, Professor Slughorn had a memory of Voldemort which was apparently a lie. I managed to get it and found out Voldemort wanted to know how to make Horcruxes which are objects that contain pieces of your soul. In the memory Voldemort asked Slughorn if dividing his soul into seven pieces was possible. How horrible, he was till in Hogwarts and he had already allegedly killed seven people… So apparently if you manage to find and destroy all these so called Horcruxes, you kill Voldemort. Two of them have been destroyed, Voldemorts Diary and his ring. _

_Dumbledore is sure he has found the location of the third Horcrux and he wants me to go with him. Why can't he just leave me alone?_

_You don't know how much I wish to be with you Viktor. _

_You make me feel safe. _

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I'm so sorry you have to go through this. If I could I swear I would apparate to Hogwarts and bring you home with me. But there have been some attacks here in Bulgaria, Deatheaters too, and the Bulgarian Ministry has us all confined to our homes. So much so that the Quidditch game scheduled with Greece here in Sofia was canceled given what happened at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago. Father is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and is keeping me under close watch so I don't get in trouble or do anything crazy. _

_I have nothing to say about Ron. I'm sorry to hear about Draco, I'm worried for you and him and Hermione. If it is true that people did get into the castle it makes me even crazier, I just want to go get you all and bring you home with me. _

_In regards to Dumbledore, tell your brother and Sirius what is happening with him, they have to know so they can get you out of it. I don't want you going after any dark objects._

_Miss you always. _

_V._

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS – Harry read the letter Viktor sent him and decided to do as he was told and tell his godfather and brother. Hedwig was exhausted from his journey, so he wrote a letter and sent it with Dobby.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius and Caleb stormed into the Headmasters office. "What is this all about that you're taking Harry on a trip?" asked Sirius.<p>

"Ah yes Sirius." said Dumbledore. "Harry and I are going to look for the third Horcrux. Once we find it we destroy it and move on to find the fourth."

"Horcruxes?" asked Caleb.

"When a witch or wizard kills someone their sould breaks, in order to avoid dying they hid that broken piece of their soul in objects. Doing this you can literally cheat death." said Sirius. He looked at Caleb who was pale white. "Advanced DADA seventh year."

"You want to take Harry to find dark objects that are directly linked to Voldemort?" asked Caleb. "Your job is to keep Harry away from him, not making him come in contact with something so raw as Voldemorts broken soul. What is wrong with you?"

"I second that." said Sirius.

"You don't understand." said Dumbledore.

"We don't need to understand Headmaster." said Caleb. He was trying ot treat the old wizard with respect though he did not deserve any respect at all. "You are the headmaster of the most powerful, important and prosperous magical school in Britain. The only magical school in Britain. Your job is to protect the students, including Harry."

"Need we remind you Dumbledore, that Harry is an underage wizard." said Sirius. Dumbledore was going to argue but Caleb cut him off. "He is not ready academically or magically to go after object such as these. As an underaged wizard and student of this institution, it is your obligation to protect him and keep him from harm not throw him into it."

"As his magical and legal guardian…" stated Sirius. "I forbid you to take him and I forbid him to set one foot outside this castle." Dumbledore was stiffening, he saw how the elderly wizards fists were white with tension.

Caleb stepped forward. "I warn you Headmaster, I've already gone to the Ministry about this, should you dare take him on this mission Sirius and I will take you to court."

Sirius took out a envelope from the inside pocket of his robes. "Here is a letter from the Ministry stating that fact. Also there's a letter in there that you have all level five Aurors at your disposal to join you on your quest. _They_ are prepared to help you with this situation."

Dumbledore took the letter. "I see Harry has kept you informed."

"He would be an idiot not to. " said Caleb. "In fact, I have just decided we are going to stay here in school until this whole problem gets solved."

Dumbledore stared him in the face. "There are no rooms available."

"Oh please headmaster." said Caleb. "This castle is huge. But don't worry, if you don't want to give us a room we will find one."

"I don't think that is wise." said Dumbledore. "Your presence, especially Sirius presence will spark questions amongst the students."

"If you have a problem don't worry I'll ask someone far more qualified to grant us permission…" said Caleb. He waved his want conjuring his snake patronus which slithered through the door at high speed. Two minutes later it came back sircled up Calebs body and hissed quietly in his ear before vanishing in thin air. "Please follow me." Dumbledore looked at Sirius who had a small grin. Sirius didn't know what he was up to but whatever it was it was good. They followed him down into the castle and into an abandoned classroom near the school gardens and to a dark shadowed wall. With a wave of his wand Caleb lit up the chandeliers to reveal a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts, who woke up with the sudden light in the room. He kneeled down in front of them. "Good evening my lords and ladies."

"Good evening…" said Helga.

"Please rise child." Said Rowena.

Caleb got up and looked at them. Salazar grinned. "Lord Cromwell… My my it's been a long time. It's nice to get a visit from an honorary graduated Slytherin. Many never come back and visit. The Cromwells were excellent wizards and witches…and so were the Potters." Sirius, Dumbledore and Caleb looked up at him, Salazar winked. It was obvious they knew he was Harrys brother.

"You know?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course." said Salazar.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"Paintings talk." said Godric.

Salazar grinned at Sirius. "It's good to see you Lord Black."

"Thank you my lord." said Caleb. He bowed his head.

"What can we do for you dear?" asked Helga.

"I'm sure you know of all the trouble that is happening in the Wizarding World." Said Caleb.

"Yes. " said Godric.

"I have come to ask a favor." said Caleb.

"Do tell…" said Rowena.

"The Headmaster has a lead on a new Horcurx..." said Caleb.

"Horcrux?" asked Godric.

"Heavens." Gasped Helena.

"He has successfully managed to destroy two and he is going after the third." Said Caleb.

"Who will watch over Hogwarts in his absence?" asked Salazar.

"Professor McGonagall." said Dumbledore.

"But he is dead set on Harry going with him." said Caleb.

"My sixth year Gryffindor?" asked Godric. Caleb, Sirius and Dumbledore nodded. "That is out of the question. He is a minor and not properly trained to handle such vile objects, therefore he is the responsibility of the school."

"It's preposterous." said Rowena.

"The Ministry sent him a letter allowing him to chose a high level five Auror for the task." said Sirius.

"I do not trust the Headmaster with my brothers safety." Said Caleb. "I know the Ministry has granted him this Aurors assistance but I don not trust that he won't secretly go around the Ministry and Sirius, who is Harry and my godfather and legal guardian, and take Harry anyways…So I asked him permission for Sirius and I to stay here in the school until this whole mess is over…He refused to let us stay."

"Outrageous!" boomed Salazar.

"Really Albus." said Helga.

"Hogwarts is home to all students including the ones who graduated this institution. We are here to help and serve the future of magic and be a sanctuary for those worthy of our protection." said Rowena. "You know the rules headmaster."

"I don't know how you would dare deny a Gryffindor and one of my finest Slytherins access to the castle in their time of need." said Salazar.

"That's why I have come to you." said Caleb. "In hope that as founders of Hogwarts, you would let us stay."

"Of course we will." said Salazar. He sent a patronus out the window of the painting.

"In fact…" said Helga. "We demand that you stay." She whisprered something to her badger and he ran out the door of the painting.

"For as long as you like." said Godric.

Dumbledore was about to argue. "You would dare contradict the founders of Hogwarts." boomed Rowena. Dumbledore stepped back as the lights began to flicker. "We built this school, headmasters come and go but we endure here forever. To protect the school and all it's students."

"They will stay." said Godric.

McGonagall and Snape entered the room. "What is going on here?"

"Minerva. Severus" said Godric.

Snape and McGonagall kneeled down. "My lord Gryffindor." said the witch.

"Get up dear lady." said Godric.

"How may we be of assistance?" asked Snape.

Rowena turned to Dumbledore. "You may leave Albus." Dubledore walked slowly back towards the door. "And don't let it happened ever again." Dumbldore nodded and left the room.

"What is going on?" asked Snape.

"Dumbledore was foolish enough to deny Lord Black and Lord Cromwell permission to stay here." said Godric. "He wanted to take Harry Potter on a quest to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes."

"Ridiculous!" hissed Snape.

"My thoughts exactly professor." said Rowena.

"Minerva, I need you to prepare a private chamber in Gryffindor tower for Lord Black." said Godric.

"Immediately." said McGonagall, she sent a patronus to the house elves.

"And Severus, I need you to also prepare a private chamber in Slytherin House for our Lord Cromwell." said Salazar.

"Of course Lord Slytherin." Sadi Snape bowing his head before sending his doe patronus to the house elves.

Caleb bowed. "Thank you my lords and ladies for this kind gesture."

"Think nothing of it my boy." said Godric. "Should you ever need anything, or if anyone gives you trouble you come see us. If we are not here, go to one of our statues around the castle."

"Thank you." said Sirius.

"Go on now." said Salazar. "I'm sure you are all tired and hungry."

"Dinner is about to begin." said Helga. "I'm sure you'd like to eat with Harry in the Great Hall."

"I'll take them down." said Severus. He led them out the door.

"Minerva." said Helga. "Should Albus keep making such terrible mistakes, taking the power and position of Headmaster into his own hands we will be asking you to take the throne of Headmistress of this school."

Minerva respected Albus, he was a strong leader and wizard, but she never put him before her morals and her job as an educator of Hogwarts. "I promise I will be ready should the time come."

"We will hold you to that promise my dear." said Rowena.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS GREAT HALL – The entire school was enjoying their dinner, Harry sat with Hermione, Neville and Luna when the great hall doors opened. Looking up his eyes lit up as Sirius and Caleb walked in and walked to the Gryffindor table. "What are you guys doing here?"<p>

"Honestly Harry do you think after the letter you sent us we would just stay home?" said Sirius. He and Caleb sat down and everyone started eating.

"You talked with Dumbledore?" asked Hermione

"Can you believe the old man insisted Harry go with him to find these horcruxes?" asked Sirius.

"That's illegal." said Hermione. "For a professor to take a student into a dangerous situation like that is immoral and punishable by law."

"Ditto." said Neville. "So what happened?"

"Well after Harry sent us that letter, we went to Deputy Minister Bones and she gave us a letter informing Dumbledore if he had the need of assistance he must recruit to the level five Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and not a child who has not completed his magical education." said Sirius. "If he should break the order we would be supported by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to bring him in for trial.

"I told him we would stay here until this whole mess was over." said Caleb. "He refused supposedly stating that Sirius presence here would cause friction amongst the students."

"But they read the Daily Prophet, they know you're innocent." Said Neville.

"So he allowed you to stay?" asked Harry.

"I don't think he had a choice after what your brother did." grinned Sirius.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I asked the Founders of Hogwarts for permission." said Caleb.

"You what?!" said Harry, Neville, Hermione and Luna in unison.

"Yeap." said Caleb. "I remembered an abandoned classroom, that I remembered from my days here as a student. It's now used for storage. There's a portrait of all four foudners there. I took them both, Sirius and Dumbledore, there and explained everything." Hermione's eyes widened. "They were not pleased with the headmaster, that's all I can say."

"Caleb not only humiliated Dumbledore in court he did it again in front of the Founders of Hogwarts. He had no choice but to accept." said Sirius. "Rowena Ravenclaw is quite scary, even in a painting."

"Wow…" said Neville. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Caleb."

Caleb laughed. "You could never get on my bad side Neville." Neville smiled at him.

"So you're staying?!" smiled Harry.

"Yes." said Sirius. "I'll be staying in Gryffindor Tower and Caleb will be staying in Slytherin house."

"How are you doing with your classes?" asked Sirius.

"I'm doing good." said Harry. "Viktor helped me out over the winter holiday and I've got mostly everything now."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Sirius.

After dinner, after Harry filled them in on everything that happened at school. Severus walked over to them. "Lord Cromwell I'd like to escort you to your new room."

"Sure." said Caleb. "How is Draco?"

"He'll be out of the hospital wing at the end of the week." Said Severus. "Would you all like to see him."

"Can we?" asked Luna.

"I think it will do him good to see people." said Snape.

* * *

><p>An hour later after they visited Draco, who remained asleep during their visit, Luna left for Ravenclaw tower, McGonagall escorted the Gryffindors (Harry, Sirius and Neville) to Gryffindor tower and Snape took Caleb down to the Slytherin dungeons.<p>

McGonagall returned to the headmasters office. Dumbledore was no where to be found. Looking out the window she saw him walking out the castle towards the school gates. She shook her head in disappointment. _'Should he fail, I will take control of this school. The children and their safety are the first priority.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry took a moment before class to write a letter to Viktor.<p>

_Dear Viktor, _

_Hi. I'm finally getting along with Baskiat. He was a tough one, but some special treat from me got him chirping. You will be happy to know that I did what you told me and now Sirius and Caleb are staying here at the castle with me. After they had a few words with the Deputy Minister Susan Bones, the Ministry forbade Dumbledore from taking me along in search of those horcruses. _

_Draco is still in the Hospital Wing, I told him your message and he sends his thanks. With luck, he'll be out of the Hospital Wing at the end of the week. _

_Dumbledore left the school last night, no doubt to the Ministry to get the aurors he needs for his mission. McGonagall is acting as Deputy Headmistress until he returns. I think she'll be replacing him soon, from what Caleb told me, the Founders of Hogwarts are not thrilled about Dumbledores behavior and what he was going to do with me. I think if he doesn't do things by the book, or as the law dictated, he's gonna lose his job. Professor Trelawney senses danger in the air, as if something bad is going to happen. I hate to admit it, because I hate that class and don't believe much of her loony babbles, but I and some of my friends feel it too._

_How are things over there?  
>How is Hedwig? I miss her…and you of course.<em>

_Harry._

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS – A week later Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts. After dinner he meets with Harry and tells him updates on what's happening. Harry appreciates that. He tells Harry that he is weak and cannot find a source of power strong enough to destroy the locket.<p>

"I think I know a way to destroy it sir." said Harry.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sure." said Harry.

Dumbledore knew the boy was not lying. "Go then." he said giving the locket to Harry. With a quick nod Harry was out the door, Dumbledore decided to go up to the astronomy tower and take a bit of fresh air, plus it had one of the best views in the entire school.

* * *

><p>Halfway to his destination, he met Hermione and Draco in the hall. "I'm glad you're both here."<p>

"What is it Harry?" asked Draco.

Harry showed them the locket. "Is that it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeap." said Harry. "A Horcrux..."

"So what now?" asked Draco.

"Dumbledore has tried to destroy it, he couldn't. He's too weak to do so." said Harry.

Hermione looked stunned. "So he sent _you_ to destroy it?"

"No." said Harry. "I offered to destroy it. I know how."

"How?" asked Caleb walking over to them. He wore a black jacket green turtleneck and black jeans.

"The Chamber of Secrets." said Harry.

"Of course." said Hermione.

"What?!" asked Draco. "Why do you need to go in _there_?!"

"Come on!' said Harry. "Hermione will fill you in on the way." He rushed down the hall followed by his brother and his two friends towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and down to the chamber.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS – CHAMBER OF SECRETS – "You killed that?!" gasped Draco at the giant basilisk skeleton plopped dead on the chamber in the pool beneath the statue of Salazar Slytherin.<p>

"Yeap." Said Harry.

"I can't believe it." said Caleb, furious that his little brother had to face that monster.

"So…" said Draco. "How are we doing this?"

Hermione walked over to the skeleton and rips a fang out of the skeletal jaw. "With this."

"Of course." said Draco. "Basilisk venom…."

Harry sighed. "Lets do this." Caleb put the locked on the floor and Hermione gave him the fang.

"On the count of three Harry…" said Draco. Harry nodded in agreement. "One…Two…Three!"

The moment Harry stabbed the locket with the fang the castle shook and the waters in the chamber roiled rising and taking the shape of Voldemorts face. They all screamed holding on to each other as the giant waved crashed down on them soaking them in water. "What the hell was that?!" asked Caleb.

"Voldmorts soul…" said Harry. "Or the piece that was in the locket, being destroyed into nothing."

"Merlin Harry…" said Draco holding Hermione tight in his arms.

Lunas rabbit patronus hopped in at high speed through the stone walls and circled Harry. "What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Deatheaters have entered the castle." said Harry. "They're on the roof with Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>The fight was brutal. Lights of spells and hexes were flying everywhere as several seven year students and a majority of teachers battled the dozen Deatheaters within the castle. Caleb Draco Hermione and Harry were a solid unit. Neville's dragonfly patronus flew in at high speed and said something to Hermione. "Bellatrix and Greyback are on the roof with the higher level Deatheaters. Sirius is on his way up now with Snape."<p>

"No!" said Harry. "Not again!" He ran, shoulder to shoulder with his brother up the stairs towards the astronomy tower with Draco and Hermione behind them.

They reached the stairs beneath the tower and watched Bellatrix corner Dumbledore.

Harry was about to go up. Snape stopped him. "Don't." he whispered.

"What are you doing?" whispered Harry.

"This is part of his plan. Just watch." said Snape.

"But…" started Harry.

"Just do it!" whispered Snape.

They all turned just as Bellatrix pointed her wand at the headmaster and chanted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light later and they all saw Dumbledore fall down from the tower. Bellatrix screamed with joy as she pointed her wand at the night sky and casted a morsmorde, a black skull cloud, Voldemorts logo so to speak, above the castle as her victory and triumph.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Dumbledore was dead. Snape sent his serpent patronus to the Ministry and in moments 2 dozen aurors were at the castle chasing the Deatheaters away and incarcerating three they managed to capture. Another dozen Aurors apparated in and removed the vanishing cabinet from the school and transferred it to the Department of Mysteries for Unspeakables to study and keep protected.<p>

McGonagall and the students pointed their wands at the sky, their wand tips lit up white, slowly cleaning up the dark black skull cloud that darkened the night.  
>Sirius, McGongall and the faculty and casted the standard Protego Maxima, shield charm, around the castle to protect the castle from unwanted visitors.<p>

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Caleb, Sirius, Neville, Luna and everyone else went to bed, too exhausted to even contemplate what happened during the day and mostly during the night.

***This was longer than I thought. To those who haven't voted on the HP/AHS FREAK SHOW crossover, please submit your votes in with your reviews. To those who have, thank you so much. More coming soon!***


	5. Authors Note

**Chapter 5 coming up soon. But before I continue. I finally figured out how to make a poll. So in order to get the voting right and official. Please go to my voting poll and vote on whether or not you want an HP/AHS FREAK SHOW crossover story. The voting booths will close next Monday so pleeease vote ASAP! **


End file.
